


fireball

by ROSIERS



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Morality, Explicit Language, F/M, Morally Ambiguous Character, Murder, POV Multiple, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 17:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ROSIERS/pseuds/ROSIERS
Summary: and light the roof on fireTell her baby baby baby babyI'm on fireI tell her baby baby babyI'm a fireball~Gaea has fully awoken and the demigods and gods have pulled back to Olympus, desperately trying to regroup and plan but even they knew it was futile.The only thing that will stand against a fully awakened primordial is another primordial and the others are silent--or actively helping Gaea.Enter Pyr: a previously thought faded primordial who was as uncontrollable, unreliable and unpredictable as the flames she embodied, who would rather see the world burn, who was as Loose Cannon as it got.~I was born in a flameMama said that everyone would know my nameI'm the best you've never hadIf you think I'm burning out, I'm never amI'm on fireI'm on fireI'm on fireI'm on fireFireball





	fireball

_**Prologue** _

* * *

Time was nonexistent in the Void and she had spent millennia awing over the mortal 21st century, picking up habits and having a  _fucking_ blast. If there was one thing she could thank her traitorous sister for, it was for letting her enjoy the 21st century without having to deal with any of her domains.

Fading sucked, for sure, but it was also really damn relaxing. All she did was float around in whatever damn decade she pleased. The 1970s and 80s had been her shit for a long time--the music was fucking amazing and the people seemed great--and then she found the 21st century which was basically in her dreams. 

I mean, why  _wouldn't_ it be? It was all around great. The music, the clubs, women weren't looked down upon--she still couldn't get over how Erebos and Tartarus had treated her when they found out that men were considered better than women by mortals, she had promptly burned them both alive in retaliation, though--the USA, the  _freedom_. Shit, it was  _literally_ out of her dreams. 

Also, there was a state in the US which was constantly on fire, and she loved it. 

Yeah, it definitely had been out of her dreams until she found out her  _fucking_ sister was about to take over the world. The same sister that killed her so bad that it made her  _fade._   _Like, seriously, what the actual fuck?_

Yup, that was about when she started getting really mad because not only did the bitch slaughter her when she was taking a nap, but she got away with it too. Yup, that was a solid  _no_ from her and she decided that, just to spite Gaea, she would come back and make it damn well as difficult as possible for her 

That must have been when she started forcing herself to reform from the Void. Yes, she knows, it's supposed to be impossible and her father would probably be pissed that she literally defied every single law of existence because of her pettiness but she would deal with that when the time came.

Anyway, one minute she was floating around as an amorphous mass of hot air and the next she was sitting in the middle of a volcano that was about to erupt. She made sure that the explosion was huge and ugly and then she wandered to the nearest city and realized she was, in fact, on Earth and in the 21st century, but it was only  _2008_  which meant she still had over  _two_ years until her sister was strong enough to come back and that  _sucked_.

So, Pyr--the Protogenos of  _Fire_ \--did what she did best until her sister could entertain her.

She fucking wreaked havoc throughout the world.

* * *

"We lost," it was Annabeth, who was the first to speak and Percy looked at her. She looked tired and shocked and Percy was sure that he probably looked similar. In all of his dreams and nightmares, he never actually considered losing to Gaea to be an option but here they were: a fully awoken Earth Mother.

The air around them was dark and cold, reflecting their moods and Percy noticed that many of the campers--Roman and Greek--were looking at him and he made an effort to pick up his mood but even he knew he probably looked helpless.

Just as he was about to open his mouth and say something--something he would probably end up regretting--a loud, unfamiliar, arrogant voice cut him off.

"Well,  _shit_ , what's with all of the gloom and doom over here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you can't tell, Pyr is going to be a fucking whirlwind of a character and I'm going to love writing her. let's go.
> 
> ROSIERS


End file.
